


Big Confession

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Celestial Ball, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She didn't know how to confess her feelings for Rowan.





	Big Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Grande Confissão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856455) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 08 - confession.

It was well past four in the morning by the time the music stopped playing, and yet people didn't seem to want to go back to their rooms, even though they had class in a few more hours, and no one was going to get enough sleep as it was.

She was surprised that Rowan accepted to go with her, and even more surprised that Rowan had stayed this long, dancing with her. Part of her feared that Rowan was only going with her not to go alone, and that she would leave after a couple of hours, but Rowan seemed to be enjoying herself, and more than that, she seemed to be enjoying being with her. Not only that, but she feared that Rowan thought she just wanted them to go together as friends, which wasn't true. If she wanted to come just with friends she would have invited a group, not only Rowan, and especially not as a date.

Still, she wasn't the best at expressing her own feelings, so maybe she hadn't been clear enough. After all, the invitation didn't come with a big confession or anything like that. She couldn't say 'I fancy you, be my date to the ball,' because that would only increase the chances that Rowan might tell her she didn't want to go, and it was better to come with her not sure of where they stood than not come at all. Things were complicated enough between them without her trying to confess her feelings for Rowan.

Still, as the night went on, she had tried many times to say something to the effect that she had invited Rowan as her date-date, not her friend-date. How long had the ball gone on for, eight hours? And she still couldn't bring herself to say anything. Or rather, she would start saying it, then cut the conversation short, or change topics entirely.

She had already asked Rowan to be her date on that same day, there was only so much courage she could gather at once, she wasn't a Gryffindor, after all, there were only so many brave things that she could do before wanting to run back to her room and hide under the blankets. And telling Rowan that she fancied her seemed more scary than fighting against the Ice Knight again. At least she knew Incendio worked against the Knight.


End file.
